culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Speedy Gonzales (song)
"Speedy Gonzales" is a 1961 David Dante alias David Hess song (RCA 8056) about Speedy Gonzales, "the fastest mouse in all Mexico". It was written by Buddy Kaye, Ethel Lee and David Hess. The David Dante original briefly entered the US Music Vendor chart in April 1961. Pat Boone version The song was popularised in the United States as a 1962 single by Pat Boone.Norwegiancharts.com Pat Boone The Boone version peaked at the #6 Billboard Hot 100 position in 1962 during a total chart run of 13 weeks, doing better in many national charts in Europe, where it sold a million copies. The female voice ("La-la-la...") on this song was of Robin Ward. It also incorporated Mel Blanc voicing Speedy Gonzales as he did in the Warner Brothers cartoons. Kumbia All Starz version "Speedy Gonzales" by A.B. Quintanilla Y Los Kumbia All Starz is the third single from the album Ayer Fue Kumbia Kings, Hoy Es Kumbia All Starz. The song was covered in Spanish. Other versions English language versions * In 1965, Soupy Sales recorded the song on his album "Soupy Sales Sez Do The Mouse" * Recorded in English, but with a Cantonese spoken section: "墨西哥女郎" ("Mexican Girl") by The Fabulous Echoes featuring Tang Kei Chan (鄧寄塵) (Hong Kong, 1965) * In 1969, the song was recorded by the Hep Stars and became their last singleOldham, A, Calder, T & Irvin, C: "ABBA: The Name of the Game", page 227. Sidgwick & Jackson, 1995 * In 1973, the song was recorded by the Navajo Sundowners on their album "Navajo Sundowners, Volume 3, and re-released in 1974 on Volume 8. * Covered by The Wurzels on their 1975 album The Wurzels Are Scrumptious * In 1977, Charo and the Salsoul Orchestra made a cover on the album Cuchi Cuchi * In 1980, Lena Zavaroni covered the song on her album Songs Are Such Good Things * In 2002, the Belgian band Swoop had a hit with a cover version. * In 2014, the Ubisoft-based band Los Pimientos Locos covered this song for the game Just Dance 2015. Other language versions * In Spanish: Manolo Muñoz, The Sacados * In Spanish: Klasse (Venezuelan band) (1987) * In German ("Kleiner Gonzales"): Rex Gildo, Caterina Valente with her brother Silvio Francesco, Dalida, and Lou van Burg * In French ("Le Petit Gonzales"): Danyel Gérard, Dalida and Pierre Lalonde * In Serbo-Croatian ("Mali Gonzales"): Dušan Jakšić (1963) * In Italian: Johnny Dorelli, Peppino Di Capri * In Greek: "Kakosalesi" by Yannis Miliokas (1986) * In Norwegian: "Fisking i Valdres" (Fishing in Valdres) by Viggo Sandvik (1988) * In Hungarian: János Koós * In Korean: 바람둥이 아가씨 by The Key Boys (1964) See also * Crocodile Rock (a song by Elton John with a similar chorus) * Putin khuilo! (a Russian/Ukrainian football chant, as assumed by Artemy Troitsky, inspired by "Speedy Gonzales" chorus) References Category:1961 songs Category:1962 singles Category:2007 singles Category:Pat Boone songs Category:Kumbia All Starz songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Buddy Kaye Category:Song recordings produced by A.B. Quintanilla Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Songs written by David Hess